Guardianas Estelares Un Horizonte Oscuro
by Vic RX
Summary: Las guardianas estelares del equipo de Lux se han enfrentado a grandes amenazas durante todo un año y medio, formando sus lazos mas fuertes que nunca. Todo cambiara cuando un nuevo grupo de guardianas estelares aparecerá con la intención de dejar a las clásicas guardianas fuera del juego ya que se aproxima una amenaza mayor a todo lo que han enfrentado.


**Capitulo 1 - Eres Tu**

Tras un año y medio de combatir a criaturas del vacío, al barón nashor y otras amenazas de la tierra, al fin había paz, las guardianas estelares se encargaban ahora de ladrones, violadores, traficantes y mas, durante 6 meses todo estaba tranquilo, no había de que preocuparse o eso pensaban.

En el transcurso de ese tiempo lux y jinx se habían vuelto una pareja en la cual su relación era algo rara, las locuras que hacía Jinx corrompian un poco a la inocente de lux pero se amaban a más no poder al parecer los opuestos se atraen como dice el dicho qué cosas no.

Lulu y poppy siguen siendo muy buenas amigas a pesar de que el lulu estaba muy enamorada de un chico que era algo serio con un toque de locura, su nombre era Veigar.

Poppy se había metido al equipo de fútbol americano de chicas de la escuela, siempre ellas ganaban gracias a poppy, sus tacleadas y velocidad daban lo necesario para conseguir la victoria.

Janna era la única que continuaba con su vida normal dando clases en la escuela pero algo la incomodaba sentía que alguien la visitaría pronto y no se sentía nada gusto con saber eso.

Lux y Jinx se encontraron en el último año de preparatoria, mientras Lulu y poppy se encontraban en segundo año igual de preparatoria todas ellas iban en la misma escuela y obviamente después de terminar la escuela hacían cosas de Guardianas Estelares.

 **En la escuela**

Jinx estaba desesperada porque las clases terminarán de una vez ya que quería ver a Lux con mucha desesperación.

\- Porfavor que termine de una vez este tormento ya quiero ver a mi hermosa luz de mi vida.

En otro salón de clases se encontraba lux quién estaba muy tranquila tomando apuntes poniendo atención en clases y sólo veía que el tiempo pasaba de una forma leve pero también pensaba en Jinx ya quería estar con ella para poder pasar ratos románticos.

\- Ya casi termina el día, sólo espero que Jinx soporte otras dos horas más y ya.

 **Oficina de Janna**

Janna estaba en su oficina descansando después de dar varias clases en todo el día y ese sentimiento no se desaparecía al contrario estaba más latente que nunca sentía alguien se acercaba y era inevitable que no se encontrará con ella.

\- ¿Qué es este sentimiento?, ¿Qué significa esto? No lo sentía desde...

Janna se detuvo a pensar detenidamente lo que estaba sintiendo y recordó a esa persona que en el pasado fue muy importante para ella.

\- No puede ser, ¿Sera ella?

Janna miró por la ventana hacia el cielo esperando alguna respuesta.

 **En un edificio abandonado**

-Nadie te siguió ¿verdad?

-Descuida, sabes que soy muy buena ocultándome.

\- Vaya chicas parece que llegué Justo a tiempo.

\- No esperaba menos de ti.

\- Hola compañeras ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? Espero que bien porque acaba de llegar...

\- ¿Quieres callarte? Eres muy escandaloso.

\- Veo que aun no llega Syndra, siempre ha sido así jamás le ha gustado llegar a tiempo a una reunión.

\- Sarah tenemos que tener paciencia, además no es tan tonta como para ir a ver a su antiguo amor ¿verdad?

Miss: Tienes razón tal vez se demoró por algún problema que se pudo haber cruzado o por diversión, conociéndola.

\- ¿ Ahri?

Ahri: ¿Que ocurre soraka?

Soraka: No debería decirte esto pero syndra Sí fue a ver a esa guardiana.

Todo un silencio se produjo 3 escuchar esas palabras que salieron de la boca de soraka.

\- ¿Y porque lo dices hasta ahora?

Ahri: Ezreal calmante.

Ezreal: Como gustes.

Ahri: soraka ¿Estás segura que syndra fue a ver a esa guardiana?

Soraka sólo asintió con la cabeza y Ahri se preocupo al saber que todo su elemento sorpresa se iría a la basura por culpa de syndra.

Ahri: Soraka localiza rápidamente a syndra guíanos hasta ella para detenerla antes de que eche a perder todo nuestro plan.

 **En la escuela**

Ya todos los alumnos y maestros habían retirado de la institución ya que era de noche exactamente las 7 de la noche, las demás guardianas ya se habían retirado de igual manera ya que ella salían por eso de las 3 de la tarde, Janna Tenía que terminar trabajo de oficina y después podría retirarse a descansar de un día largo de trabajo.

\- Estoy exhausta, lo bueno que ya terminé y puedo irme a descansar.

Janna estaba terminando de recoger todo el papeleo apagó las luces y se dirigía por el pasillo hacia la salida.

\- Este sentimiento no desaparece Será posible, no, no lo creo, no la he visto en mucho tiempo y no creo que de la noche a la mañana decida venir a verme.

\- Hola Janna, Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Entre las sombras se lograba distinguir una mujer que vestía el atuendo de las guardianas Estelares era blanco como la luna y morado como sus ojos con tres criaturas flotando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Que haces aquí Syndra?

\- Uh, parece que no estás nada feliz de verme ¿o sí?

\- Sabia que estarías por aquí, Ya lo sentía.

\- Eso significa que si me extrañabas después de todo este tiempo.

Syndra se acercaba poco a poco a Janna, a la vez que esta misma retrocedía hasta que pegó con la pared.

\- ¿Que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo sin mí?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Syndra la había puesto su mano izquierda a la altura de su cara acariciandola mientras su pierna derecha la ponía en medio de las piernas de Janna.

\- Sigues igual de hermosa desde la primera vez que te vi.

\- Alejate.

\- No me harás nada Janna te conozco.

Syndra continuaba acariciando la mejilla de Janna a ésta no le gustaba y después empezó a besar el cuello de esta misma.

\- Te lo advertí.

Janna estalló alejandola de golpe y transformándose en guardiana estelar.

\- ¿Si Quieres pelear syndra? Acabas de encontrar a tu oponente adecuado.

\- Janna ambas sabemos cómo va a terminar esto ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?

Janna sólo miraba a syndra con unos ojos penetrantes llenos de ira.

\- Como gustes pero no me haré responsable de lo que te pase a continuación.

Syndra preparó sus poderes para empezar esta batalla que resultaría en algo más que una victoria para cualquiera de las dos.

 **Notas del autor**

 **Soy nuevo aquí y espero que les guste este Fanfic que estoy haciendo sobre las guardianas para la próxima.**


End file.
